


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by lucashemwow



Series: hungry like a wolf [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke leans forward, pressing his lips to Ashton's. "I've wanted that since you told me it was a thing I could have." He pulls back, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Ashton's neck. "I'm completely sure this is what I want, Ash. I want you, I want to raise a family with you, I want to be pregnant with your baby. This is what I want." </p><p>
  <i>ashton's pack is stronger than ever before, and luke and ashton take the opportunity to start their own little family in a miracle way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for so long now, and i'm glad to finally be posting it. this is the last installment of this series unless i decide to revisit it. i hope you like it! 
> 
> i will not try to pretend i know anything about pregnancy or hospitals, so if there's any inaccuracies, i'm sorry
> 
> warnings: male pregnancy, explicit sexual content, some mentions of blood towards the end (i'll add more if needed.) 
> 
> _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or circumstance

Ashton's pack has gotten bigger with every passing day. 

Luke's settled on the rock, his paws tucked neatly underneath him, watching all the wolves as they train below him. There's so many of them now, the original pack from when Luke was first turned joined by countless others. Ashton's become such a strong, well-respected alpha, that he's taken control of a lot more land, and therefore a lot more wolves. Some of them are even misfits, runaways or outcasts from other packs, and others moved here and needed a home. Ashton hasn't turned anyone away. 

Luke rests his muzzle on his paws, watching his mate as he weaves through everyone, patiently helping some of the younger, less experienced ones when they can't get a move right. Every once in a while, he'll look over at Luke, just to make sure he's doing okay – he hadn't been feeling up to training – before he continues on. It makes other wolves look at him too, and some haven't stopped looking. 

Luke knows he attracts attention. He's been mated with Ashton for almost a decade, and he's gone to enough of Ashton's alpha meetings that the word has spread about who he is. Him and Ashton are famous in the eyes of any wolf they encounter, a formidable alpha and his equally as strong mate, and he doesn't think the younger wolves have gotten over their awe. 

He yawns, jumping down from the rock and padding towards Ashton, sitting beside him where he's supervising two of their newer additions. Ashton doesn't say anything to him, just nudges against his ear, his focus on the tussling wolves in front of him. Luke settles down, leaning his head against Ashton's side. 

His tail curls close to his belly, and not for the first time, he imagines his stomach swollen with life. Ashton's tail thumps against the ground when he takes in the direction of Luke's thoughts. 

It's been on his mind a lot lately, him and Ashton having a baby, Luke being pregnant. It makes sense for it to happen now, honestly, because as Luke and Ashton grow older and older, they're going to need an alpha to take over, and Ashton's adamant that he won't turn his pack over to anyone but his own child. Their child would be able to step up as alpha when they were sixteen, and allow Ashton and Luke some rest. 

Luke's dying for it as well. He's always wanted kids, always wanted to nurture and raise a child, especially with the man he loves. The fact that he can carry that child inside him, have his stomach swollen so everyone can see who he belongs to, is just the icing on the cake. 

Ashton whines softly, nosing along his ear. _It's not fair for you to think these things when I can't do anything to you._

Luke raises his head, licking along the curve of Ashton's jaw. _Sorry, babe,_ he smirks, yelping when Ashton nips at his throat. 

A few of the younger wolves snicker, nudging against each other's sides. One of them, a sleek dappled brown wolf, yips at them playfully. His name is Ryan; he's always been one of Luke's favorites. _Just fuck and get it over with, guys_ , he grins. 

Luke snorts, standing up and stretching, shaking his fur out. For all the wolves in their pack, he's the only one with white fur. _Oh, trust me boys. We already have, many times._

Ashton barks out a laugh as Luke trots away to the chorus of the young wolves' retches. Luke grins to himself, surveying his pack, making mental notes here and there for things they can improve on. Calum reaches out and cuffs his shoulder when he walks by, wordlessly beckoning for Luke to stay with him for a while. 

Calum nudges him aside for a moment, much to some of the other wolves' surprise. Calum's become one of Ashton's most trusted betas, along with Michael and Titan. It's rare for any of them to not be training, always working and working to better their pack and themselves. They all know how close Calum and Luke are, though, to the point that they have a stronger bond than brothers. If they really think about it, they know it's not completely shocking. 

_You and Ashton, huh?_ Calum asks, and the way he says it makes Luke know this is meant only for him. No one else in the pack can hear it. 

He has a feeling he knows what this is about, but still he plays dumb. _What about us?_

Calum rolls his eyes, bumping Luke's side gently. _You know what I mean. Are you guys going to do the breeding bond?_

Luke stretches his paws out in front of him, his claws digging into the dirt. _I'm going to talk to him about doing it as soon as possible, yes._ He glances over at Ashton, finding him looking back, his head cocked in confusion. _I want this,_ he tells Calum, not breaking eye contact with Ashton. _I want to breed and I want to be pregnant and I want to raise kids with him. You don't have to worry about that._

Calum relaxes, leaning against Luke in the familiar way they have, friendly touches and all the cuddles in the world. _As long as you're happy._

Luke grins, flicking his tail over Calum's back. _I am._

Ashton trots to the middle of the clearing, breaking up the practices. He sits down and waits, by now knowing that his pack will gather around him without his instruction. The younger ones race to him, piling over each other in their haste to get there first. They're always trying to impress Ashton, always craving his approval. Luke knows the feeling. 

The older wolves snort at them, taking their time to ring around their alpha. Luke and Calum join them, Luke fitting into his spot at Ashton's side, Ashton's betas sitting beside them. Michael's black fur is speckled with dirt and leaves, and Calum gives a fond head shake as he cleans him. 

He half-listens to Ashton speaking, leaning against his flank. He knows Ashton's praising them, telling them to keep up good work while also warning them of the few threats they've had along their borders. Luke doesn't need to add in, and so he's content to close his eyes. 

The clamber of feet and yelps tells him the pack's been dismissed; he doesn't move, waiting for the majority of them to leave, and when he opens his eyes again, the only wolves that stand in front of him are a few of the ones that live in the pack house. Ashton nudges him to his feet, running into the forest. Luke follows him, Calum and Michael on his heels. The others race to keep up. 

They disband once they reach the house, a few of them heading inside for a shower and a nap; some shift and get changed before heading back out to meet friends. Ashton touches his ear before he heads in, the look in his eyes screaming _We need to talk._

Luke knows what it's about, so he takes his time, grabbing some fruit from the fridge downstairs and heading to get changed while Ashton says something to Michael. He's lounging on the bed when Ashton comes in, clad in only boxers and one of Ashton's oversized shirts. 

Ashton smiles at him fondly, pulling off his jeans and t-shirt before crawling into the bed after him, settling over top of him. "You always look better in my shirts than I do," he says fondly, kissing Luke's nose. Luke rolls his eyes, pushing Ashton so he's leaning against the headboard. 

Luke straddles his lap, hooking his arms around Ashton's neck. Ashton's hands go to grip his thighs. "What do we need to talk about?" he murmurs, leaning their foreheads together. 

Ashton smiles, kissing him quietly. "Everything you thought about today." 

Luke quirks his lips up. "What about it?" 

Ashton's thumbs rub over the soft skin of Luke's thighs, his eyes gentle and loving. "Is that what you want, baby?" he asks seriously, touching Luke's cheek. "Do you really want to have a child with me? And above that, do you really want to be pregnant?" 

Luke leans forward, pressing his lips to Ashton's. "I've wanted that since you told me it was a thing I could have." He pulls back, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Ashton's neck. "I'm completely sure this is what I want, Ash. I want you, I want to raise a family with you, I want to be pregnant with your baby. This is what I want." 

Ashton relaxes, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and allowing himself to sink backwards into the headboard. "When?" 

Luke shrugs, nestling his head into the crook of Ashton's neck. "As soon as possible." 

Ashton's quiet for a moment, his hand running up and down Luke's back. Luke contents himself to drawing small shapes on Ashton's chest. "How about now?" he whispers finally, his voice soft and hesitant. 

Luke's body stiffens in surprise, quickly looking up at Ashton, his eyes wide. Ashton looks nervous, like he's waiting for Luke to turn him down, but he also looks sincere. Luke's eyes blur with tears as he launches himself forward, kissing Ashton over and over again. "Yes, yes," he mumbles against Ashton's lips. "God, yes, please, if you want me." 

Ashton cups the back of his neck. "I always want you, angel," he whispers, rolling them over so Luke's back is firmly pressed against the bedspread. 

Luke pushes up onto his elbows, watching as Ashton slides his shirt up, gently kissing his hip bones. "What even is a breeding bond?" he asks quietly, one hand sliding into Ashton's hair. 

Ashton turns his head to kiss Luke's palm, his hands cupping Luke's thighs. "It's so different from our mating bond," he mumbles against the soft skin, "and also different from how I turned you." He leans back, running the fingers of one of his hands over the small white scar left by their mating mark. "It's something that's usually used between a girl and a boy, to make it so they can have a baby when they're ready for it, but it's also used in our case to make a boy fertile and make it so he can be pregnant. Or a girl and girl, in that case." He brushes Luke's hair from his forehead. "It's more intimate than any other bond mark." 

Luke's lips quirk up in a small smile. "Do it, Ash," he murmurs, leaning back on the bed and lifting his hips when Ashton tugs off his underwear. "Breed me." 

A low moan rumbles in Ashton's throat, his thumbs caressing the bare skin of Luke's thighs. Luke spreads his legs, letting Ashton get comfortable between them. He's surprised when Ashton's lips press to the inside of his knee, gently trailing up to his inner thigh. He slowly repeats the process on Luke's other leg, just running his lips over the smooth skin. Luke goes boneless against the sheets, a contented sigh escaping his lips. 

Ashton huffs a laugh against his skin, and just as Luke's eyes are closing tiredly, Ashton's teeth bite down at a tender spot on the inside of his thigh. Luke's eyes shoot open, a small yelp leaving his throat, before Ashton pulls back, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. 

He doesn't say anything, just settles over Luke on the bed, kissing him deeply. Luke can feel something in the pit of his stomach shifting, changing, and while it doesn't hurt, the awareness that his body is adapting to accommodate everything blows his mind. It seems to blow Ashton's mind too, as his hand is pressed against Luke's belly, thumb stroking the skin lightly. 

"How do you feel?" Ashton asks after a while, his arm curling around Luke's waist protectively. 

Luke smiles at him, sinking his hands into Ashton's hair. "Great," he whispers, kissing Ashton again and again. He pulls his mate on top of him, rutting up against him slowly. "Now I want you to knot me." 

Ashton smirks, his hand reaching around to cup Luke's ass. "Gladly."

***

When Luke wakes up in the morning, he doesn't feel any different. He knows Ashton had said it would take a few days before his scent would change, _if_ he was pregnant, but he's a little disappointed that there's no signs of what happened.

Apparently there is, however, because when Calum walks into the kitchen, he stops short, staring at Luke. Luke raises an eyebrow, taking a sip from the coffee mug in his hands. Calum slowly walks into the room, his narrowed eyes raking up and down Luke's figure. 

"Are you alright?" Luke asks after a couple of minutes of silence, pushing himself up onto the counter. The skin of where the breeding bond is is particularly sensitive, running chills up his spine whenever the fabric of his sweats touch it. 

Calum hasn't taken his eyes away from him in the few minutes he's been in the room. "What changed?" he asks, more to himself than anything. Luke raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask him what the hell is going on with him, when Michael walks in, running a hand through his hair. 

He reacts much the same as Calum did, stopping and staring at Luke with wide eyes. Luke looks between the two of them, trying to figure out what's happening. "Do I have something on my face?" 

Michael shakes his head distractedly, tilting his head to the side. "Something's different about you," he says, confusion in his voice, "and I can't tell what it is. Your scent is the same, and you look like you did yesterday, but something's changed. It's like– an aura or something." 

Luke rolls his eyes, putting his mug onto the counter beside him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Michael narrows his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but Ashton chooses that moment to slip through the door, rubbing at his tired eyes. Luke's heart skips a beat at the sight of his mate, all sleep-rumbled and soft, hair in messy disarray around his face. 

He doesn't seem to be affected like Calum and Michael are, walking across the kitchen to step between Luke's legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. His head burrows into Luke's shoulder, his hands protectively splaying over the small of Luke's back. Michael watches them carefully, tracing his eyes over the points in which their bodies touch. 

"Ash, what'd you do to him?" he asks, leaning forward in his chair. Luke squirms, as Calum and Michael's eyes haven't left him since they walked in. 

Ashton frowns sleepily against his neck, his thumbs hooked under the hem of Luke's shirt. "Why do you ask?" 

Michael rolls his eyes, curling his arm around Calum's shoulders. "He's different. Something about him, like an aura. It's changed." 

Ashton's eyebrows furrow, but then smooth out once he gets what Michael means. He doesn't say anything, just pulls one hand from Luke's back and brings it to rest against his thigh; his thumb gently strokes across the breeding bond mark. Michael's eyes widen when Luke jumps at the light touch on his sensitive skin. 

"You bred him!" Michael almost shouts, sitting up straight. He looks between Luke and Ashton, taking in the way they curl towards each other, how Ashton's protectively folded in front of Luke's stomach. "Holy fuck, you actually bred him. Oh my god." 

Calum's more calm about it, raising his eyebrows at Luke. "Did it hurt?" he asks, motioning to his belly and then to his thigh. 

Luke shrugs, curling his arms around Ashton's shoulders. "No. Just weird, a little, with it feeling like my organs were shifting around." 

"They were, angel." Ashton pulls back, pressing his lips to Luke's forehead. "You do realize what happened, right?" At Luke's blank stare, he rolls his eyes fondly, brushing Luke's side with his thumb. "Love, your body grew a uterus. I don't know how, don't ask, and I don't know why our DNA is so fucked up that it lets this happen, but it did. How else would you get pregnant?" 

Luke's lips curl into a smile. "Figured our fucked up genes would do it." 

Ashton shakes his head, a small grin on his face. He nuzzles his nose into Luke's neck, wrapping his arms back around Luke's body. Luke holds onto his shoulders, bowing his head to nestle into Ashton's hair. 

"How long until we know if he's pregnant?" Michael asks from behind them. 

Ashton pulls back just enough that his words won't be muffled. "Few days, probably," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "Even then, it won't be much. Just a little shift in his scent, enough that we'll be able to smell it." 

Michael nods. "And if he isn't pregnant?" 

Ashton smiles cheekily, his hand gripping hard at Luke's hip. "Then I keep fucking him until he is." 

Calum pretends to retch, glaring at them. "No need for such vulgarity in my kitchen." He wags a finger in their direction, his expression disapproving, but Luke can see the mirth dancing in his eyes. "It's bad enough you fuck every day, we don't need to hear about it." 

Ashton laughs, flipping Calum off. "I do what I want," he says, letting a little bit of his alpha authority seep into his voice. He doesn't use it much, as he finds it unfair that he can make anyone do what he wants just with how he says things, but it affects them nonetheless. Calum sags slightly, his chin dipping a little bit in submission. Michael's a little less affected, as he has his own authority as Ashton's closest beta, but even he backs down. 

It affects Luke the most, however, as his body stiffens and his head automatically tilts back, baring his throat for his alpha, for Ashton. He shivers, his mind flashing with the night Ashton had completely dominated him, using his alpha authority to make Luke weak, working him over expertly until he couldn't feel anything but the pleasure. 

Ashton laughs against his skin, sucking a dark mark into the hollow of his throat. Calum makes a disgusted noise, the authority breaking enough that he can roll his eyes and stalk out with Michael in tow, calling "Horny bastards!" over his shoulder. 

Ashton pays him no mind, slipping his hands under Luke's thighs, hitching his legs around his waist as he pulls Luke from the counter. "I believe I have things to do to you," he murmurs wickedly. Luke's giggle gets caught in his throat when Ashton whisks them up the stairs to their bedroom.

***

News of their breeding spreads through the pack like wildfire, and before the day is over the entire pack knows. Luke can't count the number of times he's been patted on the back, congratulated, or just stared at.

Ashton's somehow gotten even more protective, not letting Luke out of his sight for a single second. The pack's worse too, someone always trailing behind Luke to ensure his safety and comfort. It hasn't even been a day. He's not even with child yet; he doesn't want to know how bad they'll be when they're certain he's pregnant. 

"There's a very small chance that you're not pregnant," Ryan says to him later that night, during the pack training. Luke's been told by the pack medic Raphael that he should sit out, at least until they know the boundaries of his pregnancy, even this early. No one really has any experience with a male pregnancy, especially not one with the alpha's mate. Luke didn't put up much of a fuss, as long as somebody was with him, and Ryan volunteered to keep him company. 

Luke frowns, looking over at the younger boy. "What do you mean by that?" 

Ryan shrugs, looking uncharacteristically young in the moonlight. He's always acted and looked older than his age, enough that Luke often forgets he's only seventeen. "I did some research," he says. "It wasn't really a secret that you and Ashton were going to breed sometime. A lot of us didn't expect it to be so soon, but we knew it would happen at some time. I looked it up because I was curious." He turns to face Luke, a serious expression on his face. "Apparently there's something with alpha semen, something that makes it more powerful. Like, as in there is pretty much no way you aren't pregnant, especially if he really does have a knot." 

Luke has to laugh, his eyes squinting shut. Ryan looks so awkward, like he can't believe he's discussing this with anyone, much less Luke. "Got it," Luke grins, patting Ryan on the shoulder. "We don't have to talk about this anymore." 

Ryan breathes a sigh of relief, leaning back more against the rock behind them. "So why now, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Luke shrugs. "Ashton doesn't want to give leadership of his pack to anyone but his own child. I thought about it, and figured out that if we had a baby now, they would be of age by the time Ashton will maybe consider stepping down as alpha." 

Ryan tips his head to the side. "Of age? There's an age for alphas?" 

Luke nods. "Anyone can take over as alpha as long as they are sixteen. In other packs, if the alpha is too old or too weakened to effectively lead their pack, usually their most experienced beta or other pack member will take over, as long as that person is sixteen." 

Ryan furrows his eyebrows. "But Ashton was only fourteen when he took over as alpha." 

Luke smiles softly, his eyes on his mate. "Ashton's case was different, Ry. His dad left when he was young, he was a terrible alpha and abandoned his pack, and Ashton's mother took over until Ashton was old enough. He's a natural leader, he fell into the alpha role immediately. No one ever had to worry about him not doing well."

"Not everyone is like him though," Luke continues, shaking his head. "Most wolves, and people, for that matter, aren't ready for that kind of responsibility until they're at least sixteen, at _least_." 

Ryan nods slowly. "That makes sense. I think." He glances over at Luke. "So... how is he in bed?" 

Luke bursts out laughing, throwing his head back, enough that it hits the rock with a dull thud. The wolves nearest to him look up in worry, hearing the sound of skin hitting rock, but they relax when they see Luke's all right. 

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Luke grins, holding his stomach. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, and he can feel it now. "You really wanna know how good your alpha is at sex?" 

Ryan squirms uncomfortably. "I don't know! I didn't know what else to ask and it just blurted out!" 

Luke laughs again, alerted when his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket, checking the alarm that went off. Ashton had asked him to set one, as he'd wanted to cut training short and head back to the house for a big dinner in celebration of the good news. 

Luke deletes the alarm, pocketing his phone again before he raises his voice slightly. The wolves all have sensitive hearing, he doesn't need to strain himself too much. "Gather round! Human forms, please!" 

They stop what they're doing immediately, shifting and sitting in a semi-circle around where Luke is. Ashton shoulders his way through, sitting beside Luke in his wolf form, as he always says he's more comfortable on four legs. Luke frowns, however. It's always easier for him to hear things through the mind connection when he's in the same form as everyone else, and he doesn't feel like shifting right now. Plus, he's desperate for a cuddle, and he wants human Ashton for that. 

"You too, mister," he says, nudging Ashton's side. The entire pack watches in amazement as Ashton just rolls his eyes, but shifts nonetheless, curling Luke onto his lap. No matter how many times they've seen it, they're always mystified when they see Luke order Ashton around. Luke's authority is different than anyone else in the pack's; he has the same power and authority over the wolves as Ashton, though he usually leaves the leading to his mate, and he's the only one Ashton truly listens to. Calum calls it the mating perk, while Michael simply says it's Ashton being completely whipped, though Luke supposes they're both right. 

Ashton grins, kissing Luke's neck quickly before he looks out over his pack. "All of you have already heard the news," he says, and lays a hand over Luke's belly. A cheer goes up throughout the pack, and Ashton indulges it for a moment before he silences it with a wave of his hand. "Because of this good news, we have decided to have dinner at the pack house in celebration. It's not required, though it would be great if you could be there. If you're going, head on down now, and me and Luke will be down there in a few minutes." 

Most of the pack takes off into the forest in the direction of the house, shifting as they do. A few of them, mostly the younger wolves who need to be home for school in the morning, nod at Ashton and leave the other way. Ryan stands up and offers a hand to Luke, helping him out of Ashton's lap and helping him stand. He salutes the two of them teasingly, shifting and leaping into the woods before Ashton can snap at him. 

Ashton chuckles, wrapping his arm around Luke's waist. "I heard you guys talking, earlier," he says, kissing Luke's temple. 

Luke rolls his eyes, leaning his head against Ashton's shoulder. "Of course you did. Were you listening in?" 

Ashton shrugs, unrepentant. "Yeah. I didn't know that stuff, about alpha semen and everything. Good to know, though." He smirks, looking down at where his hand is still pressed against Luke's stomach. "God, I can't wait until I know you're pregnant." He groans, low in his throat, running his nose along Luke's neck. "Gonna smell so good, probably gonna smell like me. All full of my baby so everyone knows who you belong to." He moans out loud, pulling Luke desperately against him. 

Luke gasps, his head tilting back. His hands fist in Ashton's hair. "As much as I'd love to let you have your way with me," he pants, mewling when Ashton nips at his neck, "we have an entire pack of wolves back at our house." 

Ashton makes a displeased sound against his throat, pulling away with a pout. "Why do you have to be so sensible?" he grumbles, pressing his lips to Luke's cheek. 

Luke laughs, grabbing his hand. "One of us has to be." He tugs Ashton towards the woods. "C'mon, I don't want to go home to a trashed house." He shifts, trotting into the woods with Ashton in his heels.

***

Luke wakes up a few mornings later to Ashton laying on top of him, his hands running over his body frantically. Luke blinks open his tired eyes, a sleepy smile on his lips. "Good morning," he rasps, touching Ashton's back. "Eager, are we?"

Ashton ignores him, running his nose over Luke's neck, dragging his fingers down his chest. "You smell so good," he mumbles, smearing a kiss over Luke's collarbone. 

Luke's confused for a fraction of a second, sleep still hazing his brain, but then it clicks, and a bright smile stretches over his face. He tangles his fingers in Ashton's hair, his lips brushing against the top of Ashton's head. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Ashton groans, burying his face in Luke's neck, his hand cupping Luke's belly. "God, you smell so fucking _incredible_ , I can't even describe it." He inhales deeply, whining against Luke's skin. "You smell like me. And you. And baby. And everything good." 

His sentences are short and choppy, and Luke almost snorts at the pure desperation overtaking Ashton's thoughts. His mind is focused entirely on Luke and his scent and the fact that he's pregnant with Ashton's baby, and seemingly without him even realizing, his hips grind down against Luke's. 

Luke gasps, his head throwing back, fingers digging into Ashton's back. "Fuck– why have you been so horny lately?" he pants. 

Ashton whines again, sliding his hands up Luke's sides. "Instinct, I think," he forces out, trying to remain coherent enough to answer Luke's question. "You– alpha– _baby_ –" 

He breaks off, one of his hands sliding around to grip Luke's back, tilting his hips up to fit them against his own. His teeth scrape over the bonding mark, his other hand pressing hard against the breeding mark, making Luke jerk. 

A little while later, after Ashton's calmed down and is back to his rational self, he hovers over Luke on the bed, kissing his cheek so softly that Luke almost can't feel it. One of his hands is pressed against the mattress beside Luke's head, the other gently stroking the skin of Luke's stomach. Luke's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, his legs splayed wide enough that Ashton can comfortably lay between them. 

"Can't believe you're pregnant with my baby," Ashton whispers, brushing his lips along Luke's cheek. "You're so amazing, angel, so beautiful and incredible and mine. I love you so much." 

Luke yawns, leaning his head up to press their lips together. "I love you lots and lots," he mumbles, his voice soft and sleepy. 

Ashton laughs, kissing his cheek again before he pushes himself up, walking over to their closet and grabbing two shirts and two pairs of boxers. He slides one of each onto his body, walking back over to the bed with the others in his hand. 

"We have a meeting today with the other alphas," he whispers, kissing Luke's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby, but we need to get up." 

Luke whines, but otherwise doesn't complain, letting Ashton gently tug the boxers over his hips, kissing his tummy softly before he guides Luke's arms into the shirt. Luke smiles to himself, recognizing the shirt as one of the biggest, softest ones that Ashton usually wears. His scent still clings to the faded material, and a wave of comfort washes over Luke. 

"Carry me?" he pouts, reaching for Ashton with grabby hands. Ashton rolls his eyes fondly, but wraps his hands around Luke's thighs, pulling him up into his arms. Luke beams, kissing his jaw in thanks, cuddling into Ashton's chest with his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. 

Ryan, Titan, Calum, and Michael are all in the kitchen when they walk in, eating breakfast around the table. They offer sleepy hellos, not giving much attention to Luke or Ashton. They're pretty used to it, since they're some of the few who live at the pack house full-time. They've grown numb to seeing the affection. 

Michael looks up, however, when Ashton gently sits Luke down on the counter, his hand splaying over Luke's belly again. He narrows his eyes, sniffing at the air. "Is he pregnant?" he asks unabashedly, dipping his spoon back into his cereal. 

Ashton steals a quick kiss from Luke before he steps away, nodding at Michael. "Yep. Found out this morning." 

Calum grins, standing up to hug Luke tightly. "Congrats," he murmurs in his best friend's ear, rubbing his back. "Proud of you." 

"Thanks, Cal," Luke mumbles back. Calum squeezes him again. 

Titan's got his eyes closed when Calum steps back, a hand pressed to his temple. Luke knows he's probably sending a thought out to the rest of the pack, telling them the good news, and Luke is glad of the block he's put up to ward off the distracting thoughts, because Ryan winces, touching his temple. He's young enough that sometimes his block slips, especially when a sudden rush of thoughts comes in, as Luke expects they are now. 

"How much does anyone know about male pregnancies?" Titan asks, leaning back in his chair. He looks so alone without Elder, his mate, who is most likely still asleep. 

Ashton shrugs, pulling a small bottle of juice from the fridge, handing it to Luke. "Not much," he admits. "Raphael said he'd get in touch with the alpha of a pack from his hometown, said that they had a few male pregnancies and could tell us what to expect. Other than that, relatively nothing." 

"Raphael thinks that it'll be pretty similar to a regular pregnancy, though," Luke adds, accepting the bowl of fruit Ashton passes him, "since I have a uterus and all of that. Obviously it just wouldn't be a natural birth." 

"What about vitamins though? And the tools and machines and everything that you're going to need?" Titan raises an eyebrow, though he still looks as calm as ever. He's not judging, either, since Luke can see the concern in his eyes. He's just trying to ensure Luke's safety. 

Ashton shrugs, sliding his arm around Luke's waist. "Remember a couple of years ago, when we had that pregnancy? I'm pretty sure Raphael's still got the machines from that, and some vitamins. I'm almost certain he assumed this would happen and kept it for precisely this reason." 

"If he didn't I'd be surprised," Michael says dryly, pulling Calum down to sit on his lap. 

Ashton's lips twitch into a smile, his thumb rubbing over Luke's hip. "You're probably right," he grins, leaning over to press a kiss to Luke's cheek. 

The alarm that sits on the counter beeps then, flashing to signify one of the pack members has things they need to do. Calum leans over, looking at the screen. "Alpha meeting," he reads. "I'm assuming that's for you, Ash." 

Ashton nods, putting his glass of water down, nudging against Luke to get him to stand up. "Yeah, it is. We're going to be gone for probably two hours or so, so Michael, you're in charge. If anything goes wrong, you know how to reach me." 

Michael nods. "Got it, chief." 

Ashton rolls his eyes, ushering Luke up the stairs so they can get dressed. He gently kisses Luke's shoulder, moving around him to grab them some jeans as Luke grabs a sweater and a shirt from the closet. He hands Ashton the shirt, taking his jeans from him, quickly pulling them on. He fluffs his hair in the mirror until he's satisfied with how it looks, turning around to find Ashton staring at him with soft eyes. 

"You look like you did when we met," he whispers, cupping Luke's waist. Luke flushes, playing with his sweater sleeves, and for a second he feels sixteen again, shy and flustered under Ashton's gaze. 

"Now's not the time to get sentimental," he mumbles, biting his lip. Ashton laughs quietly, kissing the tip of his nose sweetly, lacing their fingers together and tugging him out of the room. 

(All goes well at the meeting, all of alphas howling with laughter and clapping Ashton on the back when they find out about Luke's pregnancy. Despite their teasing, they're all supportive, and offer any help they can give. Luke's glad of it.)

***

The weeks begin the pass, and Luke's belly begins to gently round, a small bump forming between his hips. He's taken to keeping a hand on his stomach, though Ashton is much worse, always touching Luke in some way.

Luke was completely correct when he assumed Ashton would be over-protective when they found out he was with child, and it's even worse now that Luke's showing, just barely. It's to the point where it's comical, because he never lets Luke out of his sight, and he's hesitant to let him do anything that could hurt him or the baby. Raphael always reassures him that it's just Ashton's instinct to ensure the safety of his mate and child, but even he can't help but laugh when he sees Ashton fluttering nervously around where Luke is crouched in front of the toilet. 

"It's just morning sickness, Ashton," Raphael rolls his eyes, stepping over Ashton to settle behind Luke, rubbing his back soothingly as the poor thing empties the contents of his stomach over and over again. "He's fine, it'll pass eventually. Stop worrying so much." 

"Hate morning sickness," Luke grumbles, sounding exhausted. He leans his cheek against the side of the toilet, his face pale and sweaty. Ashton frowns, handing Luke a cup of water to rinse his mouth, flushing the toilet and gently wiping Luke's skin down with a damp towel. 

"There isn't anything you can do?" Ashton asks desperately, carefully holding Luke against his chest, rubbing his back. "Some medicine that'll settle his stomach or something?" 

Raphael shrugs, inwardly amused that Ashton is so protective over his mate. "I'm afraid not," he says. "There are a few vitamins that could help reduce some of the morning sickness, but I don't know how they'll affect him or the baby, and I'd rather not take that chance. I know you wouldn't either." He puts a hand on Ashton's shoulder. "He'll be fine, this probably won't last much longer. It's only for the first stage, and he's only got a few weeks left of that." 

Ashton blows out a sigh, kissing Luke's forehead. "I just hate seeing him like this," he mumbles. 

Raphael's eyes soften. "I know you do, but this is natural. I am completely positive that there is nothing wrong with him, or the baby. He's healthy, don't worry." Nevertheless, he quickly checks Luke over, shining a light in his eyes to ensure that he's right. "Yes, he's fine. Don't worry, Ashton. He'll be okay." 

He stands up to leave, closing the bathroom door with a soft thud behind him. Luke's lips curve into a weak smile, exhaustion clear on his delicate features. "I'm not made of glass, Ash," he mumbles, his hand fisted in Ashton's shirt. 

Ashton sighs, kissing his hair. "I know that, angel," he says quietly. "I just worry. I know you're strong and you can do this, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He kisses Luke's temple. "I love you too much." 

Luke nuzzles at his jaw, exhaling heavily. "Love you lots." He stretches, whining softly. "Can we go back to bed now? I'm really tired." 

Ashton chuckles breathlessly, carefully sweeping him up in his arms. "Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you." 

He carries Luke to the bed, gently laying him beneath the covers, climbing in behind him. Luke snuggles back against him, curling Ashton's arm around him so he's more comfortable. "Night," he mutters, his eyes closing. 

Ashton chuckles to himself, not bothering to point out that it's barely half-past nine in the morning. "Night, baby," he says fondly, stroking his thumb over the taut skin of Luke's belly. 

He stays awake longer than Luke, watching over him protectively. As much as he knows that nothing is going to go wrong, not with him and the pack and Raphael so close, he can't help but feel relieved when Luke's heart beats strongly against his skin. 

He falls asleep a while later with that steady thump still in his mind.

***

"Can't believe they're like this," Luke grins one night, a few weeks later, stretched out across the bed with his hand on his rapidly growing belly. Ashton's sifting through their closet to try and find the suit he needs to wear to the meeting tomorrow. It's an official meeting, as a new alpha is being inducted, so he needs to look his best. Luke's suit is already hanging on the door, pressed and ready to go.

"I'm only three months pregnant," he continues, stretching his back with a yawn. "I'm not incompetent yet." 

Ashton snorts, pushing clothes out of the way, still trying to find his damn suit. "I doubt you'll ever be incompetent, angel," he says, humming when he finally finds the bag with his suit. He grabs the hanger, turning around to hang it next to Luke's. 

Privately, though, he agrees with Luke. As protective as he is about Luke, the pack has unanimously come to the conclusion that Luke must be guarded at all times. 

There's always a small group of wolves nearby, usually four or five of them, and they only go away when Ashton snaps at them for invading their privacy. All of them keep a close eye on Luke during the day, making sure he's not over-exerting himself in anything. During trainings, when Luke is working through light exercises with Raphael, both in his human and wolf form, they take turns watching him, always close if he needs them. At night, though, they're by far the worst. 

Four of them stand constant guard around the house, pinpointed at every corner, alert and sharp in case of an enemy attack. It's not that unlikely, as there is trouble brewing with one of their bordering packs, so it helps, but Ashton knows that no one will touch his mate as long as he's there. His instincts growl at him whenever he's too far away from his baby, there's no way he'd let anything happen. 

Luke shrugs, his thumb brushing the skin underneath his belly button. "I'm almost certain I won't be able to do much when I'm at nine months," he grins, lazily turning his head to watch Ashton, his eyes half-closed. "I doubt you'd let me, anyways." 

Ashton laughs, making sure his shoes and tie are ready before he clambers onto the bed next to Luke, pulling him into his chest. "You're right," he admits, unrepentant. "But can you blame me?" 

Luke shrugs, his hands on Ashton's chest. "Not really." He tips his head up, gently kissing Ashton, humming at the taste of his lips. Ashton grips his hip lightly with one hand, the other splayed in its almost permanent position over Luke's belly. 

When he pulls back, Luke lets his head fall into the pillow, his eyes closed in content. Ashton allows himself to take in all of Luke's beauty. 

Pregnancy has done him well. His eyes are slightly brighter, his hair a little bit shinier, his smile just a touch happier. There's a natural glow about him, his cheeks always flushed a beautiful shade of pink, his skin seeming to radiate with the baby inside of him. Ashton had never believed in the pregnancy glow until now. 

His heart aches from the love he feels, and he needs to let it out somehow. He leans forward, pressing a delicate kiss to Luke's cheekbone, his hand gently skimming over Luke's belly. 

He almost doesn't feel it at first, too caught up in the wonder that is his mate, but when a gentle fluttering pushes against his palm again, and Luke gasps against his neck, his heart speeds up. 

"Was that–" he murmurs, eyes locking with Luke's. His hand stays where it is, tears welling up when the gentle fluttering continues. 

"The baby," Luke chokes out happily, his tears pouring down his cheeks. His hand covers Ashton's on his stomach. "Ash, the _baby_."

"Oh my god," Ashton breathes, gently shifting so that he's carefully hovering over Luke, kissing him so softly and sweetly. He kisses down Luke's neck, over his shoulders and chest, down to his belly. As he watches, the imprint of a tiny foot pushes against Luke's skin, gone in a flash but burned into Ashton's mind. 

Ashton's smile is wet with tears, his hands cupping the side of Luke's belly, his lips pressed just under Luke's belly button. Luke's hands play with his hair, his beautiful smile so overwhelmed with emotion. 

"Hi, baby," Ashton murmurs into the skin of Luke's stomach. "I'm your daddy. Showing yourself to us already, huh?" He laughs, stroking Luke's side. "Don't beat your papa up too much, okay? I love him lots and lots, and I love you, too. We're really excited for you to be here, little one." 

Luke's smile is the widest Ashton's ever seen, his face split in half even as tears drip down his cheeks. "We're having a _baby_ ," Luke whispers, like this is the thing that finally made it seem real. "We're having a mini us, Ash." 

Ashton laughs softly, kissing Luke like his life depends on it. "Yeah, angel. We're having a baby." He kisses Luke again, tiny little pecks that get lost in the surreality of the moment. Ashton's heart can't take everything that's happening right now, too full of love to keep beating at a normal level. He feels like it's beating right out of his chest, into Luke's so he never has to be without his mate. 

The night is lost in laughter and kisses.

***

Ashton tilts his head, keeping his face calm and collected as he listens to the alpha of the Brisbane pack talk. He feels unusually vulnerable, with the seat beside him empty, as Luke is back home with Calum and Michael keeping him safe from harm.

He wishes Luke were here, since his mate always makes these meetings more bearable. He'll send Ashton thoughts to keep him entertained and cuddle against his side. He's the only reason that Ashton can even somewhat pay attention during these things. 

Usually, the alphas of a region only meet once every three months. There's been a lot of trouble brewing with some packs though, and the alphas have decided they need to plan. Ashton hasn't really been contributing to these meetings, mostly because he has his hands full with his own pack and Luke's pregnancy, but the alphas want him here to ensure his and Luke's safety. 

He reaches for his cup of water, knowing he has at least one person's eyes following his movements. He's a strong alpha, the strongest Australia's ever seen, maybe even the world, and he knows the other alphas envy him. It's even more apparent now, with his mate pregnant with his heir, and not many of the alphas like it. He smirks at them, taking a sip of his water, putting on a cocky air to keep the alphas at a distance. 

"Ashton," the alpha of the Brisbane pack calls, trying to get his attention, and Ashton just hums, flicking his eyes over to the older man. He swallows. "What is your plan once your mate gives birth?" 

Ashton takes another sip of his water, prolonging the pause between the question and his answer. "My territory goes on lockdown," he replies, feeling the alphas around him stiffen, but he doesn't waver. "My pack will be on high alert from the time Luke is heavily pregnant to the time he and the baby are strong again." 

The Brisbane alpha looks aghast. "Are you sure that's wise?" He looks around, leaning forward. "Ashton, we need you to help us. You can't go on lockdown when you're needed." 

Ashton resists the urge to curl his lip. "My pack and my mate need me more," he says cuttingly. "I will not sacrifice the wellbeing of my family just to ensure your safety." 

He stands up, offering a polite nod to the alphas who watch him, before he turns and leaves the office, hurriedly walking down the stairs. Something about the way the Brisbane alpha reacted makes his fur bristle, and he feels the need to get home to his mate, immediately. 

Leaving the office building, he jogs into the forest, shifting the second he's hidden by the coverage of the trees. He takes off, his paws slamming into the dirt. He'll be home in a few minutes, and nothing feels wrong through the mind connection, but his skin still prickles nonetheless. 

_Relax, Ash, everything's okay,_ Michael's voices whispers in his mind. _Luke's fine, he's just sleeping._

Ashton allows himself to relax, though he still pushes his body as hard as he can, eager to get back home to his mate. He feels safest with Luke at his side and the pack behind them. 

He gets back in the heart of his territory not too long later, glad that for once the alpha meeting had been just on the outskirts of Sydney, right between them and Newcastle. He allows himself to slow down, heading for the pack house, just as he feels Luke start to bleed back into consciousness. It's not much, as Luke is a heavy sleeper, more so with his pregnancy, so Ashton will probably be home by the time he fully wakes up. This fact is strengthened as Ashton breaks through the trees surrounding the pack house, shifting back and jogging up the porch steps. 

"How was the meeting?" Michael calls to him, alerted by his presence. Ashton rounds the corner into the living room to find Michael, Calum, and a few other wolves playing a round of poker. 

Ashton chuckles. "Could've been better, honestly. We'll talk about it later though, when Luke's awake and Titan's back." 

Michael nods, betting a few of his chips before turning back to Ashton. "He's been asleep for a few hours, I don't think he was feeling good earlier. Nothing major," he says hastily, seeing Ashton's panicked expression, "Raphael checked him over and said it was probably just some left over morning sickness that hadn't gone away yet." 

Ashton nods slowly, waving a short goodbye before he turns and hurries up the stairs, quietly opening the door to his and Luke's room. 

His heart warms in his chest when he sees Luke, curled up on his side, his arm protectively curved around his bump. He's shirtless, his bare shoulders gently moving with each breath he takes, his relaxed face so gorgeous that Ashton can't keep away. 

He walks forward, carefully, trying to avoid waking Luke up, and crouches in front of him, brushing his hair from his eyes. Luke's nose scrunches up, a short whine escaping him, and Ashton chuckles lightly. 

Luke's eyes blink open, slowly, the grumpy expression on his face melting away a little bit when he sees Ashton. He smiles, leaning forward to steal a kiss. "Hey," he says, reaching out to play with Ashton's hair. 

"Hey," Ashton answers, his eyes still roaming Luke's half-naked form. He hasn't seen Luke shirtless in a while, not really, and he's taking in how absolutely stunning his mate is, the skin of his stomach stretched over the baby inside, his skin absolutely glowing. He's so fucking gorgeous, Ashton can't believe that he's even real. 

Luke squirms, however, one hand going to try and cover as much of himself as he can. "Stop, I know I don't look that great," he frowns, his eyes not meeting Ashton's. 

Ashton's heart breaks, his smile falling from his face. He knows Luke isn't bluffing, because he can feel the insecurity plaguing Luke's mind, he can sense just how much Luke means it. He honestly thinks that he looks gross, even if he doesn't want to think it. 

"Baby," Ashton whispers, sounding choked up, his hand cupping Luke's face. "Luke, look at me." 

Luke raises his chin, his eyes sad. Ashton rubs his cheekbone with his thumb, touching their foreheads together. "Angel, you don't even realize how stunning you are," he whispers, his voice intense. "You're so gorgeous, completely radiant. You're basically _glowing_ , baby, that's how beautiful you are." He presses a quick kiss to Luke's mouth, leaning back slightly and closing his eyes. "Just feel this, okay?" 

He runs his hand down Luke's side, thumb stroking the skin of his belly, and he opens his mind to Luke as much as he absolutely can. Luke gasps, his hand tightening in Ashton's hair as he takes in Ashton's thoughts. Ashton pushes harder, thinking about how beautiful he finds Luke, how much he loves him, how every time he sees him he can't think of anything else but ravishing him. There's no one in the world who makes him feel as amazing as Luke does, no matter what it is he's doing. Luke's carrying his child, for God's sake, and he's absolutely stunning doing it. 

"Ash," Luke whimpers, his voice sounding wet, and his eyes are suspiciously bright. "I love you so much." 

Ashton grins, kissing him quickly. "I love you so goddamn much, baby boy," he whispers, letting his lips trail down Luke's jaw to his neck. He feels how Luke's body reacts to him, how arousal pours through him at the gentle touches. He hums, sitting up on the bed over Luke, looking down at his mate. 

"Do you want this, sweetheart?" he whispers, his hand gently cupping Luke's side. Luke gasps, his back arching at the simple touch, his cheeks flushed already. 

"Yes, please, please," Luke moans, grabbing Ashton's shoulders. 

Ashton grins down at him, leaning down to press his lips to Luke's chest, his hands sliding around to Luke's back. "You're gorgeous," he mumbles against the skin, pressing another kiss, before he tilts his head and latches onto one of Luke's nipples. Luke throws his head back with a broken off whine, his chest already heaving and his eyes already dazed just from this little bit of stimulation. Ashton marvels at how sensitive pregnancy makes Luke. 

"Feel good, baby?" he smirks, pulling back and blowing air on the abused skin. "Imagine how sensitive you're going to be when you're nursing, holy shit." He laps over Luke's other nipple, intent on making him feel as much pleasure as possible. 

"Ash," Luke pants, squirming under his lips. "Please, I just want you." 

Ashton pulls back, his hand gentle when it pushes Luke's hair from his face. "Yeah? Are you sure we're allowed to?" 

Luke nods desperately, arching up into Ashton's body. "Raphael says it's okay, as long as it's in a position where I don't get too strained." His cheeks flush, because no matter how much they have sex, talking about it always makes Luke flustered. 

Ashton narrows his eyes, trying to figure out the best way to go about this, before he grins suddenly, leaning down to kiss Luke's nose. "I know what to do," he says, falling onto his side beside Luke. Gently, he turns Luke onto his side in front of him and fits himself up against Luke's back, holding his mate tight against him. 

"I'm gonna fuck you just like this," he murmurs, nipping at Luke's ear. Luke moans, throwing his head back against Ashton's shoulder. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy." His hand slides around to cup Luke's belly, his lips pressing to Luke's neck. 

Luke whimpers, pushing his ass back against the press of Ashton's cock. "Please, please, Ash," he pants. "Fuck me, please." 

Ashton reaches over Luke for the bottle of lube, grinning. "Gladly." 

He licks over their bonding mark as he slicks his fingers up, relishing in the gasp that Luke lets out. Ashton bites down on the mark just as his first finger nudges into Luke, the ragged whine that's torn from Luke's throat echoing in the room. Ashton spares just a single thought for his pack members that are still in the house, but he pushes that thought away when Luke whimpers and rolls his hips back, begging for more. 

"I've got you, sweetheart," Ashton murmurs, tucking a second finger in beside his first, keeping them still for a few moments to let Luke get used to the feeling. Luke's mouth hangs open around a silent moan, his chest flushed and skin sweaty. He looks like a fucked out angel, and Ashton completely loves it. 

"Ash," Luke moans, twisting his head a little to mouth at Ashton's jaw. "Please, please, c'mon–" 

Ashton shushes him gently, slipping his last finger in and spreading them out, stretching Luke and getting him ready. Luke spasms in his arms, the pleasure taking over his body, his cries steadily growing louder until finally, Ashton slips his fingers from Luke's body and slicks himself up, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and protectively holding his bump as he guides himself into Luke's body. 

Luke's head throws back, his mouth opening around a silent scream, his hand scrabbling to find Ashton's. Ashton's brain almost whites out, Luke so tight and warm around him that for a second he thinks he's going to come right then and there. 

"Ash," Luke begs, pressing back against Ashton, and that's all the encouragement Ashton needs. Slowly, gently, he pulls his hips back, pressing sweet kisses to Luke's shoulders, and fucks back in as carefully as he can. Luke moans. 

"You're so beautiful," Ashton murmurs, holding Luke close as he rocks into him again and again, giving Luke what he needs. Luke chokes on a sob, his hand tightening around Ashton's. "Look at you, you're absolutely stunning, sweetheart. Can't even understand how you'd ever think differently." 

Luke keens when Ashton grabs his thigh and lifts it up, changing the angle and allowing Ashton to fuck right into Luke's prostate. The sounds Luke lets out are heavenly, broke little whimpers and needy, high-pitched moans. Everything about him is sinfully angelic, and Ashton has no idea what to do with himself. 

"Feels so good," Luke gasps, starting to rock his hips back, the gentle pace not enough for him anymore. "God, you're so– _fuck_ – you're so _big_ –" 

"Yeah?" Ashton goads, wrapping his arms tighter around Luke and fucking into Luke deep and hard, his gentle kisses a dark contrast to how almost animalistic his hips are. "Gonna come, angel? Gonna come on my cock? C'mon, sweetheart, come for me. You're so beautiful when you come." He groans, his own stomach tightening as Luke clenches around him. 

Luke's head rips back, his back arching in pleasure. "Fuck, Ash–" he mewls, giving up on trying to form sentences and just letting the pleasure wash over him. Every time Ashton rocks forward, his thighs tremble, especially when Ashton hits his prostate. 

Ashton pants, kissing just behind Luke's ear, reaching around to wrap a hand around Luke's neglected cock, squeezing and letting his hips fuck Luke into his fist. "Come for me, angel, you're so gorgeous, you're absolutely stunning, I love you so much, you're my whole _world_ –" 

He's babbling, he knows, but the fire is burning bright in his belly and he's teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Luke's in a similar state, his eyes hazy and face flushed. 

Ashton hides his face in Luke's neck, drawing his hips back and slamming forward in one last, bone-shaking thrust into Luke's prostate, pushing Luke over the edge and taking Ashton down with him. 

Luke's gasping, his back arched and his thighs trembling as he releases into Ashton's hand, crying out when he feels Ashton fill him up with come. They lay there, spent, for a while, too content to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms and not wanting to leave the other. 

Eventually, Ashton kisses Luke's shoulder and carefully draws out, glad for once that his body doesn't feel the need to keep Luke packed full of his come if he's already pregnant, so he has no knot. He's sticky and tired and all he wants is to shower with his mate, and if they were knotted together that wouldn't be as easy. 

"C'mon love, let's shower." Carefully, Ashton lifts Luke into his arms, walking them both into the bathroom. He sits Luke down on the counter, kissing his forehead before he turns to the shower, turning it on and setting the water just the way Luke likes. 

Luke whines when Ashton picks him up again, too tired to do anything, but he sighs in content when Ashton steps them under the warm water. He leans against Ashton's chest, mumbling against his wet skin, a pleased hum escaping his throat when Ashton gently rubs his skin with soap, cleaning him off. Luke's exhaustion makes it so that he isn't very helpful, more of a deadweight than anything else, but he does help Ashton wash his hair, a sleepy smile on his face the entire time he has his hands buried in the soft curls. 

When they're clean and soap-free, Ashton shuts off the water, reaching for the two towels hanging on the rack. He wraps the bigger, fluffier one around Luke's body, lovingly drying his baby's skin, before he carelessly wipes the water from his own. He helps Luke out of the shower and into their bed, both of them disregarding clothes and tumbling beneath the sheets. It's still pretty early for them to sleep, and Ashton knows that means they'll be awake early, but for now, all he wants to do is curl up with his mate in the sheets in which they just made love and fall asleep.

***

"Now Luke, this might be a little cold."

Luke jumps at the feeling of the cold gel smearing over his skin, glaring at Raphael weakly. "You take too much pleasure in this," he accuses, moving so that his shoulder presses more into Ashton's chest. 

Raphael laughs, glancing up at him as he fiddles with the knobs on the monitor, handing Luke the wand. "You know the drill. I think we might be able to find out the sex of the baby this time." 

Luke grins, slipping his free hand into Ashton's as he lays the wand against his belly, smoothing it over his skin until a little figure starts to appear on the screen, a steady, comforting little heartbeat echoing through the room. 

Raphael steps forward, taking the wand from Luke and moving it to get a better angle. He points to the monitor. "There's a hand, a foot." He moves the wand again. "Another hand, another foot." He pauses, checking something on the monitor. "The baby's a normal size, their heartbeat is good, everything looks healthy." He turns back to Ashton and Luke, lips quirking into a smile. "Do you want to know if you have a little girl or a little boy?" 

Luke nods eagerly, looking up at the awed expression on his mate's face. Raphael presses the wand back to Luke's skin, twisting and turning it until he can see what he's looking for. He touches the monitor, double-checking what he's looking at, before he looks at Luke with a bright grin. 

"You're having a little baby boy," he says. Luke looks at him, shocked for a second, before his face splits into a massive smile and he says against Ashton's chest, holding his mate's shirt. 

"We're having a boy," he says, dazed. "We're going to have a son." 

Ashton kisses the top of his head, staring at the monitor. He doesn't say anything, but the overwhelming feeling of joy that's taken over his thoughts is enough. 

Raphael prints off a few pictures of the ultrasound, handing Luke a rag to clean the gel of his skin as he turns to shut everything off. Ashton kisses Luke's temple, gently pulling his shirt down over the bump, helping Luke sit up. 

"I need to head out, angel," Ashton says quietly, nosing at Luke's hairline. "Michael and I are leading patrols around the boarders, making sure everything's all right." 

Luke nods, nuzzling Ashton's jaw. "Okay. I think Titan and Calum are taking me shopping for the baby, especially since we know it's a boy. Be safe, I love you." 

Ashton kisses him quickly, before he leaves the small hospital wing built into the pack house, going to find Michael. Luke stands up slowly, stretching out his back before he goes to find Titan and Calum. 

Titan's sitting at the kitchen counter, reading something on his phone. He looks up, pocketing his phone when he sees Luke. "Ready?" 

Luke nods, grabbing his jacket and following Titan out the door, Calum right behind them.

***

Luke touches a small blue onesie absently, one hand splaying over his belly as inconspicuously as possible. He doesn't want to draw too much attention to his stomach, that would defeat the purpose of the huge jacket he's wrapped in.

Werewolves aren't common knowledge to the population of humans, and with that none of the people around him know of the possibility of a breeding bond and how it got him pregnant. If anyone here gets tipped off to him, a man, being pregnant, he's certain it'll end in him getting locked in some science lab. 

That's exactly what Titan and Calum are scared of, so they flank him on either side, their natural instincts forcing them to protect Luke. He's a second alpha, basically, so the instinct is always there, but it's made worse by the fact that Luke is with child. They haven't let him out of sight all day. 

"What is it we're looking for?" Titan asks, scanning the rows of baby items. He shifts just a little closer to Luke. 

Luke shrugs, kindly smiling at the woman who stands near them. "Standard baby things, right now. Crib, diapers, changing area, that sort of stuff. Ash wants to be there when we pick out the things for the baby's room and all of his clothes." 

Titan nods slowly, trailing his fingers over the row of cribs. "Any specific color for the furniture?" 

Luke touches a crib next to him, one made of sleek, black wood. "Black. We need a crib, a changing station, a wardrobe, maybe a bookcase and rocking chair." 

Titan nods. "I'm on it." He looks over at Calum, meeting his eyes for a moment. They don't speak, and if Luke were to tap into their mind connection he's certain it would say something along the lines of _Protect him. Howl if you need me._

Titan turns and strides away a moment later, and Luke snickers as all the women around them turn to watch as he walks. Titan sends him a raised middle finger through their mind connection, and Luke has to struggle to keep in his laughter. 

"What are we going to get?" Calum asks, standing at Luke's elbow. He's a little less guard-dog than Titan is, mostly because of how close they are, but his eyes are still alert and his body is still deceptively casual to hide his tensed muscles. 

Luke pats his back with a roll of his eyes. "We're going to get the essentials. A little stash of diapers, some bottles, wipes, a few toys while we're at it." He starts in the direction he saw it all in. 

Calum nods, falling into step beside Luke. They browse silently, sometimes asking for suggestions, but just trying to find what they need. 

Just as Luke is placing a soft, stuffed wolf into the shopping cart (Calum had snorted when he'd seen it), a salesperson walks up to them, a polite smile on her face. "Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" 

"No, thanks," Calum says curtly, drawing close to Luke. "We're just looking." 

Her eyes widen, taking in the way Calum is so close to Luke. "Are you two together?" she asks. 

Luke laughs, stepping away from Calum. "No, no, we're just friends. I'm sorry for him, he can be a little standoffish." 

The woman relaxes, though she still sends a nervous glance at the glare Calum's leveling at her. One short order from Luke makes him stand down. "Which one of you is expecting?" 

"I am," Luke grins, gesturing to his shopping cart. "My friend here is just helping me out."

The woman smiles at him. "Is your wife out working?" 

Luke's grin deepens just as Calum snorts from beside him. "Yes, actually. My husband is out working right now." 

The shock on the woman's face makes him want to burst into laughter, but he manages to keep himself collected. Calum is a different story, however, as he almost falls over in chuckles.

"Oh," the woman says awkwardly. "Are you– are you two adopting? Or do you have a surrogate? Since, obviously neither of you can get pregnant." 

Calum's laughter stops abruptly as she hits too close to home, taking a step closer to Luke in a way that would look threatening to anyone else. Luke lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in an effort to calm him down. "Surrogacy," he lies smoothly, putting on a smile for emphasis. "About five months along." He takes one look at Calum's thunderous face and the way Titan is hurrying towards them, and he dips his head to the woman. "If you'll excuse us." 

He wheels the shopping cart away, dragging Calum by his arm. Titan follows close behind, alerted to something not being quite right. 

_I don't like you being out here,_ Calum hisses. _It's too dangerous, somebody could accidentally hurt you or they could find out._

Luke blows out a sigh, because he has to admit that Calum does have a point. Something could happen to him or the baby, as no one will think to be gentle with him. It would probably be best if he left Calum and Michael and Ashton to buy the things that he can't buy online. 

"You're right," he says out loud, feeling both Titan and Calum relax. "Let's go home. We're picking up some Macca's on the way, though."

***

When Ashton gets home later that night, Luke's leaning back against the couch in the living room, his laptop on the table in front of him and his body clad in Ashton's oversized gray sweatshirt. Luke looks up when he walks in, smiling tiredly.

"How were the patrols?" Luke asks, moving over to make room to Ashton to sit. Ashton does, gratefully, curling his arm around Luke's shoulders and pulling him into his side. 

Ashton shrugs, kissing Luke's temple. "Same old, same old. Nothing was out of place, so I think we'll be okay. If anything happens, the pack will take care of it." He shifts, pulling Luke more against him. "What are you doing, babe?" 

Luke yawns, moving the laptop so Ashton can see it. "Looking at stuff for the baby, trying to maybe figure out a name." He turns his head to nuzzle at Ashton's jaw. "Did Titan or Cal tell you what happened when we were out today?" 

Ashton sighs. "Yeah, they did. Listen, baby, I know you don't want to be cooped up here all the time, but–" 

"Ash, relax," Luke laughs, grabbing Ashton's hand. "I'm not arguing with you, I know it's safer for me to stay here or close to here until the baby's born. I was just wondering if you'd been told." 

Ashton relaxes, kissing Luke's hair. They're silent for a few minutes, Ashton watching as Luke scrolls more through the page he's on. A sudden thought strikes him, however, and he nudges Luke's temple with his nose. 

"You said you were thinking of names," Ashton says when Luke looks up at him. "What were you thinking?" 

Luke shrugs. "Nothing yet, really. I was just trying to think of anything that I thought was cute. Have you thought of anything?" 

Ashton shakes his head. "Not really. I want his name to be something meaningful, you know? Not like, John or something. Maybe something close to our mothers' names?"

Luke nods slowly, laying a hand on his belly like that'll give him inspiration. "I was thinking the same thing. What boy names are close to Liz and Anne though?" He goes silent for a moment, before he gasps, sitting up. 

Instantly, Ashton curves around his back, one hand immediately going to touch Luke's belly. "What's wrong?" he asks frantically, sniffing along Luke's neck for any scent of pain. 

Luke turns to him with a blinding smile. "How about Antony?" he asks quietly. "For his middle name? It's close to Anne." 

Ashton smiles softly, cupping Luke's cheek. "I love it," he murmurs, kissing him softly. "It's perfect. Just like you." He trails his kisses down Luke's jaw, sucking gently at his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. "What about his first name?" 

Luke's smile takes on a wicked edge, his little hands tangling in Ashton's hair. "You're going to hate me when I say this," he giggles, looking way too pleased with himself. Ashton pulls back to look at him questioningly, noting how Luke can barely keep his laughter in. "I was thinking Stiles?" Luke says, and before Ashton can interject that it's a beautiful name, why would he hate Luke for it, Luke goes on. "That's the name of one of the main characters in Teen Wolf, and it's ironic. Get it? Because we're teen wolves? Or we were, at one point." He snickers quietly at the expression on Ashton's face. "Plus, it's close enough to Liz." 

Ashton rolls his eyes, patting Luke's hip. "You're such a dork," he says fondly, kissing Luke's nose. "It's cute though. I like it. Stiles Antony Irwin." 

"Stiles Antony Irwin," Luke echoes, his eyes shining, and the answering kick that presses against their palms sends them into lovesick giggles. Ashton pulls Luke in for a gentle kiss, his hand rubbing slow, soothing circles into Luke's stomach as their son kicks excitedly, showing his approval for his name.

***

The remainder of Luke's pregnancy passes pretty uneventfully, as far as Ashton's concerned.

Sure, he has to deal with the mood swings and the midnight cravings, but it's all worth it. Even when Luke's yelling at him or when his mate is restless, can't sleep because of the baby, he's so excited. Nothing can dampen his spirits, because he's so, so incredibly excited for his son to be born. 

He leans back against the rock in the training clearing, Luke leaned up against his side with his eyes closed. He's easily exhausted now, too heavily pregnant to be able to do much of what he could earlier. He's more preoccupied with making sure the nursery is absolutely perfect, obsessing over every small detail. Raphael calls it nesting; Ashton thinks it's adorable. 

Ashton presses his lips to Luke's hair, rubbing his belly gently. Luke sighs, lacing his fingers with Ashton's, nuzzling further into Ashton's chest. Raphael's not too far away, as he's always within running distance of Luke nowadays. They're too close to the end of his pregnancy to take any chances. 

Luke wrinkles his nose, pressing his hand to his side. Ashton feels the echo of a sharp pain running through him, and he's immediately alert, waving Raphael over as he sits Luke up. "You okay?" he asks gently, touching Luke's side. 

"What's wrong?" Raphael asks briskly, falling to his knees beside Luke, touching his side as well. "Is something happening?" 

Luke frowns, reaching for Ashton. "Just some pain, nothing to worry–" He stiffens as the pain comes again, hiding in Ashton's neck until it ebbs. "Okay, maybe something to worry about."

Raphael looks calm, however, and nods at Ashton. "This could be him going into labor, or it could just be Braxton Hicks contractions. Either way, we should get him back to the house. It's better for him to be there than here." 

Ashton nods, placing a hand on the back of Luke's head as he sends out a thought to his pack, gathering them around him in seconds flat. They form a protective ring around him as he scoops Luke into his arms, walking as fast as he can without jostling Luke too much. 

Luke whimpers when the pain flares up again, and the wolves around him whine in unison, nudging against any part of him they can reach. Raphael shoos them away, keeping his eyes on Luke's face to assess just what he needs to do. 

Just as they break the tree line, a couple of minutes away from the pack house still, Luke gasps, his hand fisting into Ashton's shirt. His face screws up as the pain flares brighter than it had before, and suddenly there's an unusual wetness under Ashton's hand. Ashton holds his mate tighter, walking faster, because he knows what this means. 

"His water just broke," he hisses to Raphael, all but running through the trees. The wolves around him howl into the sky, dancing around. Ashton doesn't join them. He trusts Raphael, but they aren't in the clear yet. 

"Get him to the hospital wing," Raphael orders, pushing through the wolves. "I'll be right behind you. Go!" 

"All wolves, get out of the way!" Ashton orders, rushing forward with Luke in his arms. The wolves part as he passes them, their solemn eyes on the man in his arms. 

Luke's lips curl into a weak smile, his face paling. "He's definitely your son," he jokes, wincing at the pain. "Coming in with a bang." 

Ashton gives a choked laugh, hurrying up the steps of the pack house, shouldering into the hospital wing and laying Luke down on the table. Raphael flies in behind him, getting all the machines set up as he gets them hooked into Luke. Ashton presses his forehead to Luke's, keeping him distracted from the needles and all the things Luke had never enjoyed about hospitals. 

"We're going to have to do a C-section," Raphael says, sounding distracted as he locates his tools. "Obviously you don't have the parts to make this a natural birth, so we'll have to get that ready. How many minutes apart are the contractions, Lu?" 

Luke shrugs, his face pale and sweaty. "Ten? Pretty far apart." 

Raphael nods in satisfaction, wheeling his cart filled with tools over. "Good. That means we'll have time. Ashton, I need you to go put on clothes you don't mind getting dirty and bring Luke a comfortable set, as well as whatever you want your son to be put in when he's born." 

Ashton nods, pressing his lips to Luke's forehead before he runs out of the room, sprinting up the stairs. As quickly as he can, he changes into an old shirt and sweats, and he grabs what he needs, stopping as he stands in the middle of what will soon be his son's room, looking around at all the furniture. His eyes well up, the surreality of what's going to happen making the pale gray walls blur, the howling wolf on one wall making him snort a wet laugh. Luke wasn't joking when he said he'd bombard their child with wolf puns. 

A hand on his shoulder startles him, and he turns his head to see Michael standing beside him. His oldest friend and most trusted beta offers a small smile, squeezing his shoulder. "You okay?" 

Ashton takes a shuddering breath, smiling widely. "I'm going to be a father," he whispers, looking st Michael. "Luke's going to give birth and we're going to be _parents_." 

For once, Michael doesn't offer a sarcastic comment. He just wraps Ashton in a hug, rubbing their cheeks together in the affectionate way wolves do. "Go be with your mate," he murmurs, patting Ashton's back. "Bring me my nephew when he's born, okay?" 

Ashton sniffles and nods, jogging down the stairs with Michael in tow. The pack have gathered around the entrance to the hospital wing, obviously forced by Raphael not to enter. They all pat him on the back as he passes, offering him thumbs up as he slips back into the room. 

Raphael's flitting around the room, anxiously ensuring everything is where it should be. He rolls his eyes at Ashton, taking the clothes from him and pushing him into the corner of the room where a set of scrubs is hanging. "Put those on if you want to stay for the birth," he orders, shoving the clothes into the hands of one of the wolves outside the door. "Wash your hands, too, before you put on the gloves. Everything needs to be sterile." 

Luke lets out a low moan, keening uncomfortably. Raphael touches his forehead, looking into his eyes. "Fuck werewolves," he mutters, pressing a button to make the bed Luke's in lay flat. "Your genetics make everything disgusting, Ashton." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashton huffs, standing next to Luke in his scrubs. He takes Luke's hand in his own gloved one, pressing a masked kiss to his fingers. 

Raphael curses, setting up a curtain on Luke's chest that makes it so they can't see his stomach. "This little guy is ready to be born, and I'm certain it's because he's a werewolf through and through. The process of labor is never this short. Luke's ready to be prepped and his water broke fifteen minutes ago. Fuck you and your genetics." 

Ashton laughs, crouching down beside Luke's head. "I love you, baby," he whispers, watching in amusement as Luke's eyes droop in exhaustion. The smell of antiseptic is suddenly strong in the room. 

"Luke," Raphael calls. Luke raises his head at the mention of his name. "I'm going to run a few tests, I need you to tell me if you can feel any of this." He pauses, presumably doing something to Luke. "Can you feel that?" Luke shakes his head. "And this?" Luke shakes his head again. "And can you feel this?" 

"Feel what?" he rasps, looking up at Ashton. "I feel numb." He tilts his head over to Ashton, nuzzling against his cheek. 

Raphael breathes a sigh of relief, pulling his own mask over his mouth and nose. "Good. You might feel a few tugs here and there, but you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do, squeeze Ashton's hand, and he'll tell me, okay?" 

Luke nods, closing his eyes, lacing his fingers with Ashton's. "We're gonna be parents, Ash," he mumbles, sounding as awed as Ashton feels. 

Ashton smiles, though Luke can't see it behind his mask, and presses his face into Luke's hair. "Yeah, baby," he whispers. 

Luke's eyebrows furrow; Raphael's obviously started. "I don't think I'm ready," he whispers, smiling shakily. "Think Raphael can just keep him in there for a little longer?" 

Ashton laughs quietly, his eyes sparkling as he looks at his mate. "I don't think that's how it works, baby," he whispers back, brushing his thumb over Luke's cheek. "You're going to be an amazing father, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about." 

Luke chuckles tiredly, before he winces. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he murmurs, seeing Ashton's worried look. "I'm not in pain, it's just a little uncomfortable." 

Ashton nods in understanding, trying to distract Luke with masked kisses and gentle caressing his skin. Ashton stiffens when Raphael curses, however. 

"Ryan!" Raphael shouts. "I need you!" 

Ryan bursts into the room seconds later, already dressed in scrubs with his mask and gloves like he knew this would happen. Calmly, he joins Raphael behind the curtain, and Ashton can hear murmuring before it goes silent. 

"Is everything okay?" he asks hesitantly, raising his head over the curtain a little. He pointedly doesn't look at the mess of Luke's stomach. 

Raphael spares him a single reassuring smile. "I don't have enough hands to do this all. Don't worry, the baby and Luke are fine." 

Ashton breathes a sigh of relief, turning back to Luke. Luke's eyes are closed in exhaustion, though his lips quirk into a gentle smirk when he feels Ashton's eyes on him. 

"Okay Ryan, get ready," Raphael orders, grabbing a weird tool and shoving it into Ashton's hand. Seconds later, a small, shrill little squeak echoes into Ashton's ears, the most beautiful thing he has ever heard in his entire life. Ashton watches in a mix of horror and amazement as a little bloody bundle is lifted into Raphael's arms, immediately wrapped in the soft, fluffy towel that Ryan is holding. Ashton's eyes blur with tears when he sees a small little arm. 

Ryan smiles down at the little bundle in his arms, looking up at Ashton. "Cut the cord, Ash," he says, pointing to where Ashton should cut with the weird tool he was handed. Once it's cut, Ryan moves towards Luke and gently places the small bundle onto his chest. 

Luke's eyes open in confusion, though it clears when he takes in the thing in front of him. "Oh my god," he breathes, reaching to pull the bundle closer to him. A little, tiny snuffling nose peeks out from under the towel, and then two beautiful blue eyes blink out from under the long lashes. Ashton's breath catches in his throat when his son gives a small squeak, accompanied by a full-body wiggle. 

"Hey there, little one," Ashton coos, gently stroking his son's soft, damp cheek with trembling fingers, smiling wetly. "I'm your daddy." 

"I'm your papa," Luke adds, smiling up at Ashton. 

Ryan steps towards them with a soft smile, gently taking the bundle off of Luke's chest. "Raphael's going to stitch you up," he says, "and I'm going to go get this little guy cleaned up. Where's his clothes?" 

"Raphael gave them to one of the wolves," Ashton explains, watching as his son is taken away to a different corner of the room, a curtain blocking his view. Luke lets out a content sigh, looking up at him with a loving smile. 

"We did it," Luke breathes, his eyes suspiciously bright. "We did it, Ash." 

"You did it," Ashton corrects, pulling his mask down and kissing his temple. "You're so amazing, angel, I can't even begin to describe it. God, I love you so, so much." 

It's silent in the room for a while, as Raphael finishes stitching Luke up and Ashton carefully helps him into the sweats and t-shirt he brought him. He climbs into the bed beside Luke, kissing his forehead and whispering how beautiful and amazing and stunning he is. 

After a little while, Ryan comes back with their son nestled safely in his arms, a tiny Pikachu onesie swarming him. Ashton laughs, knowing Michael must have switched the one he'd grabbed for this one, but he has to admit that his son is absolutely adorable. 

"He's absolutely healthy, despite being absolutely tiny," Ryan announces, grinning brightly. "Five pounds, seven ounces, nineteen inches long. He's an absolute angel, don't know where he got that from. He hasn't even cried yet." 

Ashton takes his son into his arms, shifting so Luke can see him. His mate looks absolutely awed, stroking his son's tiny cheek as they look into each other's eyes. Ashton can already feel the bond between them, the unshakable connection that comes with Luke having carried him for nine months. 

"He's gorgeous," Luke breathes, making a silly face at the baby. He looks up at Ashton, his tears overflowing down his cheeks. "He's stunning, Ash." 

"I know, angel," Ashton whispers, kissing his mate's forehead, before he gently thumbs over his son's downy head of hair.

"What's his name?" Ryan asks quietly, already backing towards the door, taking Raphael with him. 

Ashton smiles at his son, cooing down at the little baby swaddled to his chest. "Stiles Antony Irwin." 

Luke kisses his chest, giggling when Stiles wraps his tiny hand around Luke's thumb, his tiny fingers not even reaching all the way around. Ashton pulls Stiles closer, kissing his forehead, breathing in the new-baby smell. He holds his little family close to him, already knowing he'd move heaven and hell to keep them safe. 

"Welcome to the world, Stiles," he whispers, tilting his head. Stiles tries to copy the move. "You're going to love it."

***

The months pass, and Stiles and Luke begin to get stronger. Stiles is a giggly, happy baby, never crying, a feat that dazzles both Anne and Liz when they meet their grandson for the first time.

He's absolutely gorgeous, so beautiful that Luke's heart hurts to look at him sometimes, knowing that he and the man he loves brought this little angel into the world. He's got Luke's blue eyes and nose but Ashton's lips and hair, the unruly golden curls even cuter on his little face. He's loud and confident even when he doesn't know a lot of words, and every one loves him more than anything. He's already the most spoiled little child Luke's ever met. 

When Stiles is just over a year old, he begins to show signs of his first shift, little fangs popping out when he playfully growls, and his little hands and feet taking on the form of paws. Luke laughs when Stiles clambers up him, licking his cheek, and he turns to Ashton, nodding to say _It's time._

They take Stiles out into the woods one evening, Titan and Calum trailing behind to ensure their safety. Ashton shifts first, the huge tawny wolf instantly having all of Stiles' attention. 

"Da!" he squeals, squirming out of Luke's arms and toddling over to wrap his arms around Ashton's front leg. Ashton's tongue hangs out the side of his mouth in a wolfy grin, his nose gently nudging against Stiles' back. 

Luke shifts as well, nuzzling under Ashton's chin before he licks Stiles' cheek, sending the little boy into a fit of giggles. He reaches his tiny hands up, his blue eyes wide when Luke bows his head and lets Stiles cup his face. "Pa!" 

Ashton nudges his back again, sending him a single thought of him being a wolf. Stiles can't communicate with them just yet, but he's able to receive little pictures. Ashton sends him the image again, and Stiles tilts his head, confused, before he bounces in realization and suddenly, they have a little chocolate brown wolf pup squirming under their paws. 

Ashton laughs, leaning down to lick his cheek. _Lively little one, isn't he?_ he smirks, leaning against his mate's side when Stiles takes to exploring the woods around them. Luke yips a warning not to stray too far, and Stiles comes tumbling back, weaving between Luke's front paws. 

_Let's show him what being a wolf means,_ Luke grins, taking off into the woods. He's going slow enough that Stiles' little legs can keep up, and he does, barking little tiny yips at them. 

Eventually, they slow down to let Stiles catch up, their son bouncing around their paws as he excitedly sniffs at everything he can. He paws at their legs until they fall onto their sides, barking laughter as he clambers over them. It's very Simba like when he gently clamps his teeth around Ashton's ear, tugging until his father plays with him, dashing through the trees and pretending to be wounded when Stiles jumps on him. 

Luke smiles to himself, laying his head on his paws, watching his mate and his son have fun without any care in the world. His little family is so beautiful, so precious, and he'll be damned if he lets anything happens to them. He loves them. He's glad for the life he's gotten to live. 

There's no other life he'd rather have.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't forget to leave kudos and comments! come be my friend on [tumblr](http://lucashemwow.tumblr.com)


End file.
